epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Grinchnight14/Rap Battle Review: Slenderman Vs The Grinch!
As soon as I remembered I made this when I was like 12, I knew I had to kill it! The Review Before we get to the lyrics, what's with the connection? There's none! I mean The Grinch against Slenderman? That makes no sence! On to the lyrics Lyrics Slenderman: Hey Grinch, Nothing like the first line of my first rap battle being a filler! This is painfull. I'll beat you in less than a pinch. Nothing like two fillers one after the other. We're on a roll! Look at you with that ugly green face, And that, everyone who's reading this, was my attempt at a diss. It turned into a filler. Fantastic. During this battle, I'll put you in your place With the amount of fillers this has, it makes Mario Vs Link by Epic Rap Battles of Extreme seem like ERB! This is just a cringefest. Your so board that you have a ball by yourself, Wow! My attempt at referencing Haloween is Grinch Night, and it turns out like this! I should show some more knolige on the cartoon that I got my user name from. When this battle is over, you'll be crying on a shelf! Another filler? Come on! That's not a reference to anything! That line is just there just to rhyme with the last one. The Grinch: Well look at you. You can't do any harm, I should've given Cam (aka VideoGameRapBattles) writer's credit for this and the next line. I pretty much stole them from him! Even if you have those spaghetti arms. Slenderman Vs Herobrine reference? Why did I do that? I should give Cam sample credit too. Why are you whereing that suit? Why is this line here? Another filler! You think that it makes you look scary, Why is there no question mark after that? This battle has more filler lines than any other battle that I've come across either in text or audio form. If there's one that has more fillers than this, please send me a link! Well, I'm gonna ssquosh your ass like a berry! Well, I'm just glad this verse is over! At the time, I thought I had to put swares into my battles to seem like I knew how to make rap battles. Everyone else was doing it, so I thought I should too. Also, there are hardly any disses in this battle! Slenderman: Why don't you just go back to your little cave, Again with me not adding question marks after questions. Also, another filler! You couldn't even handle my forest because your not brave. It's filler time again! The only reference to the game Slender in this whole thing. And it's not even a dis! I'll shoot your rhymes away, I never knew Slenderman had a gun. Wonder if he stole it from Randy from Jeff The Killer. Maybe it's a filler gun that only shoots out filler lines. because bitch! I will win on this day! Because swaring is needed to make rap battles? Right? Let's finish this abomination! The Grinch: I played your little game, I did too. It's called "Spot The Fillers In This Battle". . I jumped off Mt. Crumpit because it was so lame! Wow! I jumped off something after I remembered that I wrote this and thought it was good. That is way too much static, What is? His game? This battle? What? Fillers for the win! I will beat you, make you panic How did I think that this was good? It's impossible! You don't have any face, And you can't make any disses! This battle is over, You are in your place That was awful! I wrote that and thought that other people should see it. I thought that people would like this piece of shit battle? How? What was I drinking? Iether that, or I got knocked in the head before writing this. I still dair someone to ake an audio version of this though. Just because I'd love to read the comments. Speaking of which, let's read them! The Comments Section AwesomeGamer says SM! You're back!. I don't know what you're trying to say. J1coupe says: I challenge yo grinch ass! Read your message wall! I actually like you, and seeing you getting that igressive against me is just unneeded. If you wanted to actually rap battle me, you could've asked and not said it like you did. Scrawland Scribblescratch Says: Why don't your lines rhyme? Great question! Four4 says: Damn, you shouldn't rap anymore... Isn't that a bit harsh? If you didn't like it that's understandable. But you didn't need to say that I should no longer rap. Why not give me advice? TKandMit says: Boy, this sucked. No it doesn't suck. It sucks more than any other rap battle that isn't made by Best Rap Battles of All Time! Then I post some stupid as fuck rules that make it seem like I don't like fun. Then people tell me that my spelling sucked. Answer this question: Would you be a good speller if you couldn't see anything but light and only had to use a screan reader that doesn't talk like we talk? Sorry if that sounded a little mean, but I want people to understand that I'm unable to see. You could correct my spelling in the comments or something. So that was the review, let me know which other battles I should review! Thanks for reading! Category:Blog posts